I've Never Been To Me
by bolly69
Summary: My take on the feelings of Gene and Alex, which is taking on a life of it's own! Reviews welcome!
1. Time and Emotion

**TITLE: ****Time and Emotion**

**AUTHOR: bolly69**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the ****characters or concept; they belong to the BBC/Ashley/Matthew, etc.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Inspired by you clever, clever fanfic - ers**_

_**Please be gentle, it's my first time…...**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1**

Clean. She would get these fucking tiles clean. She'd scrub every inch of them until they were spotless. Untainted. Clean.

Alex puffed tousled curls away from her ashen face as she plunged a well-worn sponge into the bucket of hot bubbles and continued to scrub at the tiles that covered the walls of CID's kitchen area. Tiles that a few hours earlier had been splattered with blood. Red sticky blood that she could still see the ghost of.

Not her blood thank god, but from Danny Jackson. Danny Jackson with the black, stoned, non-blinking eyes. Danny Jackson who had held a gun to Alex's temple and threatened to pull the trigger. Danny Jackson who had been shot in the head by armed police. Danny Jackson whose brains she was now scraping off these fucking tiles.

"Bolly?"

Fucking tiles that wouldn't come clean.

"Bolls"

Fucking Danny Jackson's stupid brains.

"Alex!"

Gene's voice jolted her back to the present. Or rather, the past. Well, 1982 anyway. She'd expected him to be well on his way to getting pissed in Luigi's by now, him and the other bloody lardy fascists celebrating another notch on the gun barrel; one more piece of gutter trash taken out by armed bastards.

He strode to her and firmly took her sleek wrist, stopping the sponge in mid scrub. "Come on love, leave it now. There's no need for you to be doing that. Let's get you home" His voice was gentle, caring.

Alex blinked tears away and shook her head, "Have to finish this; clean the mess up in here", her hand sploshed in the bucket again, sending bubbles cascading down the sides and over the floor. Alex's eagerness unbalanced the bucket, toppled it over, water flowing freely, gushing. A small strangled cry came from Alex's lips, she frowned, tears welling.

"Alex, love, please.…."

Lifted effortlessly by Gene, Alex stood shakily, leaning on his arm to stop the room tilting again. She gulped down hard, a cry, a scream, vomit, something that was fighting to not stay down. The room swirled again, that rollercoaster feeling that's not so much fun when you're not riding one. Then she was up in his arms and felt safe at last; her head on his shoulder, nuzzled into his smoke and whisky scented overcoat; comforted in its perfume she closed her eyes and let welcome dark peace envelop her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The meeting with the Super had gone as badly as Gene had expected. He'd defended his team and derided the officers responsible for allowing Danny Jackson to give them the slip, barely able to disguise his anger and frustration at the danger Alex had been exposed to. If he got his hands on Benson and McKenzie ……

CID was deserted by the time he got back, more than time for a large whisky, before heading off to Luigi's and the rest of the team. Light from the kitchen area caught his attention, and he wandered in to check it out. His heart pounded in his chest, rushed deafeningly in his ears, as his eyes settled on Alex on the floor meticulously scrubbing the tiles; like a lost child kneeling there, hunched by the far wall, white bubbles spilling out of the bucket and onto the tiled floor, compelled by some hidden urge.

She hadn't heard him call to her, too immersed in the task in hand.

Gene squinted and scanned the tiles; the clean-up team had been in earlier, there was no trace of Danny Jackson, except in Alex's eyes. Alex's astonishing eyes. Huge hazel orbs glistening up at him, failing to conceal the torment she was feeling. Christ, what he'd do to take that pain away. For Alex. His Alex. If only.

Gene cursed under his breath; he thought Shaz and Chris had taken her back to the flat; Shaz had brought her a change of clothes and helped clean her up, why hadn't she got her out of there? Shit, he should have made sure she was looked after before he charged off all hell and fire to the Super's office. Stupid bastard. Called in for an account of the afternoon's events, he hadn't considered that nobody would look out for her. That no one other than him would look out for her.

He pushed his arm around her waist and lifted her off her knees, shaking the sponge out of her grip as he did. He searched her face as she came up into the low light; she looked pallid and drawn. Well, that was understandable given the day's events. Bastard Jackson, brought in for questioning, had wormed his way out of the bogs and into CID before anyone could say 'where's the slimy nonce gone'. He'd caught Alex off guard sharing a joke with Shaz and dragged her backwards into the kitchen. Gene flinched as he remembered the terror in her eyes. He'd tried to grab out for her, but Jackson had warned him off; druggie eyes flashing a very real threat, weapon pushed firmly into Alex's flesh; her pale skin furrowed around the barrel; perfect mouth wide, silently crying out to him; eyes staring and fixed on him telling him, something, what exactly?

How long had it lasted? He wasn't sure, every second that filth had his hands on Alex, whispering his insane ramblings into her ear felt like an eternity to Gene. No time, or point, for Alex's style of negotiating; a quick warning from Gene then a careful aim by one of the armed response team, steadied on a filing cabinet, and it was over. Good bloody riddance.

Gene's arm took more of Alex's weight. She was off balance, body trembling, eyes glazed, and the only thing he could do, wanted to do, was scoop her up into his arms and stride out through the double doors of CID, banging them into the walls on the way through.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex opened her eyes slowly, still aware of being carried. It was too dark to see clearly, except for the vague shape above her, lowering her gently onto her bed. She knew the familiar reassuring presence instantly, the safe strong hold. Of course.

"Gene….." She managed to whisper, trying to sit up, her head swirling again.

"Now then, Bolls, you just take it easy, you're not looking so good"

His voice was calm, soothing in the darkness.

"Don't leave me, …..please…..Gene…." Her voice trembling, just audible, exposed her fear. She was too afraid to be alone tonight, afraid of her demons; those Gene knew of, and the ones he didn't.

"I won't leave you love. I'll stay right here. I shouldn't have left you with that useless bunch of.…" His voice trailed off, the words unimportant right now. He sighed his anger away, "I'm not going anywhere Bolls".

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Through the Barricades

**TITLE: Through the Barricades**

**AUTHOR: bolly69**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or concept; they belong to the BBC/Ashley/Matthew, etc.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for the delay, real life and the school hols got in the way!! DOH!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2**

Alex stirred, blinking awake she stretched long silky limbs across her bed. With sleepy eyes she peered around her room; she was on her own now. Gene had been true to his word and hadn't left her alone last night; he'd stayed, his reassuring presence next to her, fully clothed and on top of the bed.

Reaching out to the empty side of the bed she allowed herself to drift back to a few hours before, to the refuge of Gene's embrace. She had slept fitfully and woken in his arms more than once, racked with sobs from the images in her dreams, images of yesterday, and of the life she couldn't find a way back to; him comforting her back to sleep, his musky scent embracing her. He had held her gently, gathering her close to him, breathing soothing words into her hair, his voice low and husky. She had clung onto him, and felt protected. Safe. At last.

She shivered suddenly. Glancing at the clock next to the bed she saw it was still only 6.42am. Tea, that's what she needed, hot sugary tea. Hesitantly, she climbed off the bed and, pulling on a robe wandered through to the kitchen. The vision that greeted her stopped her in her tracks.

Gene was at the small kitchen table, reading the morning paper. He looked up, smiling.

"Bolls! I didn't hear you get up. Tea's brewed."

Gene's face looked soft, relieved. He stood and took Alex's, arm guiding her to sit at the table, and busied himself pouring her tea.

"Can I get you toast? That nancy bird-seed stuff you eat?"

She smiled. "Muesli. No, just plenty of sugar in my tea. Thank you."

"You should eat something you know, keep your strength up…"

She watched him fuss around her, liking what she saw. He seemed different here with her, with his morning hair and crumpled clothes, taking care of her. Christ he looked good. Rugged. Handsome. Hot. Mmmm…… Stop it, Alex.

She dropped her gaze to the table, hoping he hadn't felt her eyes perusing him, or noticed the flush on her cheeks. "You stayed. You didn't have to. Thank you, Gene…."

"'S' nothing, Bolls, don't mention it. I've had worse shifts."

Did he look embarrassed? She smiled again, taking the tea out of his hand as he settled at the table next to her.

"So, Alex, how you feeling today?"

He used her proper name. She felt her tummy flip. What the hell was wrong with her? Get a bloody grip! Christ, one stupid incident, and she'd gone to mush over a borderline-alcoholic, sexist, archaic dinosaur.

Over Gene bloody Hunt.

Gene.

She shook the thoughts out of her head, "I'll be fine once I'm back into the swing of things in the office…." trying to convince herself more than him.

"Oh no, absolutely bloody not! You're not going anywhere near CID today, Guv's orders!"

Alex opened her mouth to protest, eyebrows raised, but Gene held his hand up.

"You, Miss Bolly Knickers, are under strict instructions to remain in this flat today, for rest and recuperation. Understood?"

Alex took his hand in hers, squeezing his fingers, "Gene, I'm fine, honestly. How about I rest this morning, then if I feel up to it I'll come over later, there are reports I need to finish...."

"Christ you're stubborn. Okay, but only if you feel up to it. Right?" He gripped her hand back. His voice was raised but his face was gentle and relaxed. She smiled at him, and accepted defeat, aware of her own fragility, as well as the concern shown by this dinosaur in front of her.

"Right then, Bolls, I'll get back to mine and make myself presentable, well less like a tramp any road. I'll see you later. Okay?"

Gene walked away from the table, gathered his coat from the sofa and with a final smile back at Alex, let himself out of the flat.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

CID was subdued but a busy hum filled the air as Gene strode through to his office. He didn't look at anyone; he wasn't ready to speak to any of them this morning, still angry at the way he found Alex. Slamming his door behind him he settled at his desk and began going through the pile of case files in front of him.

He didn't take in anything he read, he couldn't get the image of Alex out of his mind; sobbing in his arms, trembling under his fingers, crying out for Molly in the dark, clinging to him as though her life depended on it. He had held her close and breathed in her scent, sweet perfume drawn from her hair into his nostrils, and he had breathed it in deeply, could still smell it now. Strawberries. He was sure of it. The sweetest ones he could ever imagine. But that didn't diminish the memory of her torment in his head.

Ray interrupted his thoughts. Knocking once on his door and entering, file in hand. "Guv?"

Gene frowned, "Raymondo. Spit it out then."

"Jackson Guv. Word on the street is he owed Layton big time. They've been seen together over the last couple of weeks." He handed Gene the file.

"What? Layton? Fuck. Is there a chance he's involved in this?" Gene's head spun. Shit, this would be like a red rag to a bull for Alex. He couldn't let her in on this, not yet.

"We found some scribbled notes on Jackson, they're in the file. Looks like he owed drug money to Layton. Lots. And he'd been dealing for him. You don't think Layton….."

"I don't know what to think Ray. I don't want this information getting to DI Drake. Not yet. Right?" He looked his DS in the eye, making sure he knew he meant it. How would Alex react if he told her Layton had tried to kill her again?

"But Guv, she'll be investigating this with us. How we gonna stop her….."

"Not a word Ray. Not until I know if that scrote was behind this. Understand?"

"Alright Guv, whatever you say, but she won't bloody like it" Ray shrugged and headed back to his desk.

Gene opened the file on Danny Jackson and trawled through the pages. Petty criminal, burglary, drugs, lots of minor stuff but nothing to suggest he would ever do anything like he did to Alex. What had made him take a member of CID hostage at gunpoint? Had he targeted Alex? And if so, had Layton put him up to it?

"Fuck"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex spent the morning tidying the flat, clearing out cupboards, even getting rid of some old clothes. She'd planned to do it for ages but hadn't got round to it. She couldn't rest, as she'd promised Gene, she had too much in her head to rest. She ran over yesterday again, trying to deal with it from her psychologist's point of view and put it away, just another incident. And it was just one of those things that happen in a DI's day. She could accept that.

What intrigued her more, however, was Gene. He refused to leave her head, his words of comfort, his embrace, his morning hair. Damn him, he was ever present. Even making lewd comments in her head as she sorted her clothes, she'd allowed herself a smile at most of them, the 'wear something slutty' gold dress raising the biggest grin. Of course he lingered in her bedroom, the shape of him still pressed into the duvet, his manly odour still present.

She couldn't stand it anymore, she may as well be in work with Gene, having him tease her in her head was driving her mad. At least if she was with him, he could annoy and irritate her and stop this nonsense. Closing her kitchen cupboards, she grabbed her leather jacket from the kitchen chair and headed out towards CID.

"Ma'am! I didn't think you'd be……, how are you?" Shaz was on her feet, smiling, as open and kind as ever.

"I'm fine Shaz, thank you. I couldn't stand domestic chores any longer" Alex glanced towards Gene's empty office, noticing Ray and Chris were missing too "Where's the Guv?"

"They're out Ma'am. Working on something"

"Thanks Shaz." Alex walked into Gene's office and sat in his chair. She looked through the various papers on his desk, searching for some clue as to what they were working on. Then she saw it. Danny Jackson. She shuddered, but continued to look through the pages. There seemed to be nothing of any significance. Until she turned a page. Layton. Her stomach churned, the wave of sickness sweeping over her, she gripped the desk to steady herself with her trembling hands. She saw the bullet again, spinning towards her, saw her fear reflected in his mirrored shades, his voice piercing the air. What could Layton have to do with Jackson?

"Drake! My office I believe." His voice was booming.

She looked up; Gene stood towering in the doorway, his broad shoulders blocking the entire opening. His eyes were dark, dangerous; not frowning, she expected frowning. Alex took a deep breath, steeled herself, but her voice cracked, "Layton? But he couldn't……"

"You're not meant to be at work Detective Inspector Drake. Orders." His voice was gruff, not nice.

"Gene, if Layton is involved, had anything to do with Jac.."

"Our lines of inquiry are continuing, nothing for you to be concerned about" He was cold, clinical.

Alex continued, trying to find a way in, "If he's behind this, I have to find out; have to know what the connection is for…."

He interrupted, abruptly, "Go home Drake, or find another case to work on. This one doesn't need you."

Bastard. Her eyes stung but she wouldn't let the tears come. It was the Manc boys club again, no room for a posh tart. She couldn't tell him why she wanted to nail Layton, but why wouldn't he let her in again? After last night, after his tenderness. Surely it hadn't all been in her imagination?

And still he remained in the doorway, staring at her as though she was from another planet. Or time. Defeated, and betrayed by her own feelings for him, she walked around the desk stopping in front of him, lifting her face to his, her eyes craving clarification. Her voice was no more than a whisper, "Why do you always shut me out?" He never flinched; she searched his steel blue eyes for an answer, a glimmer of what she witnessed last night and this morning, but she found nothing; his barriers were up again.

With a heavy sigh, she pushed past him and strode out of CID.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. The Tracks of My Tears

**TITLE: ****The Tracks of My Tears**

**AUTHOR: bolly69**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or concept; they belong to the BBC/Ashley/Matthew, etc.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for the delay, and in advance for the angst and tears!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3**

Alex managed to cross the road and almost reach Luigi's door before the tears spilled down her cheeks. Bastard Gene Hunt. She hated herself for feeling something for him, and allowing herself to be hurt by him again. Fuck him. Fuck all of them. She'd find a way home to be with Molly, and Evan, and …, and what? Truth be told, that was it. Apart from work, there was nothing else in her life. She sobbed at the thought. No one else. No Gene Hunt. Bastard.

A few lunchtime diners occupied Luigi's. Alex kept her head down and climbed onto one of the high stools at the bar, trying to wipe tears and mascara from her face. Luigi appeared carrying a case of wine.

"Ah Signorina Drake! You early today" then noticing her tears, "You sad." He paused, setting the box on the bar. "Signor Hunt, no?"

Alex sighed and sniffed back a sob, nodding. "Wine please, Luigi. I don't understand Signor Hunt. Don't know what he wants from me, or what he wants me to be…."

Luigi placed a large glass of white in front of her on the bar, a look of concern on his face. Alex sniffed again and dipped her head to the glass taking a large gulp.

"Signor Hunt is a foolish man. He make you cry" Luigi shook his head and busied himself behind the bar.

"Yes he is Luigi, a very foolish man who can't see what's in front of his eyes… " she held back another sob, and took another large gulp of wine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gene took a large swig of whisky, draining the glass. Drawing on his cigarette, he threw back his head and stared at the smoke shrouded ceiling of his office. Swinging his long legs up onto his desk, he glanced through the glass partition into CID; the rest of the team looked busy, probably not daring to bother him. It had been over an hour since Alex had left, and he knew that they knew better than to risk being shouted down by him. As he had done to Alex.

Christ, she was so bloody inquisitive, wouldn't let anything go that woman. He'd bloody well told her to stay out of CID, but no she had to come in and start fannying about in his office. And she'd found bloody Jackson's file, showing connections to Layton. Jesus. She was still fragile after last night, and he'd seen the pain and the fear still in her eyes when she'd looked at him. He hadn't ever wanted to see that again, didn't want her caught up in some irrational obsession with Layton again. He'd tried to protect her from that, despite what she might think.

She'd stormed out of his office, but he'd caught the smell of her hair once again as she'd shoved passed him. He'd wanted to gather her up in his arms right there and tell her it would be okay, take away that pain, tell her that he'd take care of it, and of her. But he hadn't. He'd been abrupt and severe, and hurt her even more. Yes she was stubborn, and feisty, and intelligent, and independent, and downright bloody annoying; but she was sad, and vulnerable and afraid sometimes, and needed looking after, needed to be held when the darkness descended. And oh how he wanted to. But he hadn't shown it. Stupid ignorant bastard.

Stubbing out his cigarette, he gathered his coat and strode silently out of Fenchurch East.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And there she was. Leaning on her elbow on Luigi's bar, propping her head up with her hand; an almost empty wine glass in the other, swirling the remnants around in the glass, she stared into them as if looking for an unattainable answer. Her eyes were glassy, mascara traces on her cheeks still visible.

Gene approached Alex slowly, heartbroken at the sight before him. She looked crumpled, dishevelled; not the usual crisp, efficient DI Drake. By his hand, he had reduced her to this. He shook his head, disgusted with himself. She saw him, turning her face up towards him.

Deep breath, Gene, "Alex, look, …. before, …. I ….." Christ he felt stupid sometimes. Usually when he was around Alex.

"What do you want Gene?" She was drunk, and abrupt. She stared at him, a look of defeat and resignation on her face.

"Well, see, Bolls … Shit, before in my office, I, well, I …" God, he was sweating bullets, shuffling on the bloody spot. Christ.

"Oh 'fuck's sake Gene," she swayed on her stool, slurring and narrowing her eyes at him, her foot slipping off the bottom of the stool, "what the hell are you trying to say??"

"Oh bugger it; I didn't want you to see that file. You should have had the bloody day off. For your own good. Jesus" The words came out harsher than he wanted.

"Ah, y'see what you actually mean 'Gene'" she waggled her bloody fingers again at his name, "is that I'm not allowed to play with the _big boys_. No room for a posh bird who might just show you all up to be thick-skulled Neanderthals who go around beating the shit out of anyone you don't like the look of. Because I apply logic and reason in my investigations. God help us all! Ha!" She was on a bloody roll.

"Oh so you think you know what I bloody mean now? With your psycho-bollocks shit?" She was making him mad, drawing him into another row that he didn't want.

She laughed, a dry sarcastic laugh. She spoke slowly, "You know what your problem is Gene? You mean what you say, but you don't always say what you mean" She raised her eyebrows and nodded, pleased with her own profoundness.

"What? Will you stop talking in bloody riddles woman! Just speak bloody English!"

"Oh, why don't you just piss off 'Gene Hunt' and leave me alone" Her voice was bitter, "Go back to your tiny little misogynistic world in the farthest corner of my mind, where my psyche will have you ending up sad and alone, and you'll drink and smoke yourself to an early grave, and no-one will even care enough to miss you" She gasped at the brutality of her own words, and immediately wanted to take them back.

Gene's eyes narrowed, but he continued to stare at her. She waited for the onslaught from him. But it didn't come.

Drunk as she was, she tried to backtrack, "Gene, Shit, I'm sorry, that's not what I …." His eyes blazed into hers, threatening to burn into her very soul, to expose his pain to her. She felt her own tears stinging her eyes. She had to escape, get out now. Alex jumped from the stool and pushed past Gene, staggering as she went.

Gene ran his fingers through his hair, confused again. "Fuck. Luigi! Scotch. Now"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Somehow Alex had got to the top of the stairs and had even got the key in the door lock, stifling yet more tears. She didn't get far into her flat before the living room began to spin. Dropping her leather jacket behind her, she swayed her way to the sofa, and falling face first onto it, clung on to try to keep the whirling nausea at bay, allowing the tears to finally come.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Heaven is a Place on Earth

**TITLE: ****Heaven is a Place on Earth**

**AUTHOR: bolly69**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or concept; they belong to the BBC/Ashley/Matthew, etc.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Poor Alex!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4**

The banging.

The bloody banging.

Jesus, her head would explode if the banging didn't stop. Alex opened her eyes, unsure of where she was, or even which way was up. Sofa. She was face down on her sofa. She slowly peeled her face off the striped cushion, sure her hair and make-up were matted to her face.

And still the banging continued.

Door.

Who the hell would be banging on the door at this time of night? Alex staggered to her feet. Glancing at the clock she saw it was only 7pm. Shit, what time had she fallen asleep? Mid afternoon? She couldn't quite remember. But the one memory burning in her mind was how cruel she had been to Gene, feeling her stomach churn at the thought of the hurt in his eyes.

She headed for the door, pushing her fingers through her hair to try to make it look a little less like she'd just woken from a drunken stupor on the sofa. Opening the door she saw Gene leaning on the door frame; mid knock, his gloved hand raised. Alex dropped her gaze to the floor, unsure of what to say, how to explain her vindictive words.

"Bolls." Gene strode into the flat "Think we need a chat"

Alex sighed and closed the door, following him into the living room, feeling too hung-over to chat about anything remotely sensible, praying it wouldn't lead to another slanging match; she couldn't bare to fight with him again. She picked up her leather jacket which had been strewn on the floor, and headed for the kitchen, head thumping. Christ, she must look a mess. "I need coffee. Want one?"

Gene followed her into the kitchen, "Yeah, thanks" His voice sounded tense she thought. He stood uneasily in the small kitchen, hands in pockets, while she moved around him organising coffee. The silence between them was deafening, Alex saw her hands tremble as she poured water into the mugs, both from the after-effects of alcohol and the harsh reality of her actions. Eventually Gene cleared his throat.

"Look, Alex, you're right. I don't say what I mean. Too bloody stupid to find the words I should be saying. Usually to you" He dropped his eyes to the floor and shifted where he stood. But he continued. "You think I shut you out. I don't. Well, I mean, I don't mean to, I try to look out for you, protect you, sort of…"

Alex stopped stirring the hot coffee and turned to look at him. It couldn't be easy for the Gene Genie to say these words to her. She took a deep breath, praying her own words would be kinder to him this time.

"Gene, I…. I'm sorry for what I said to you before. I was drunk, but that doesn't excuse what I said, it was unforgiveable, and I am sorry"

And she was. She'd spoken to him as a construct again, forgetting he was as real as she was, in this world at least, with feelings and emotions that could be hurt and shredded, as she knew only too well.

Alex continued, "It's just that after last night, I thought we had something, a connection. And then it seemed as though your barriers were down again," the tears welled up in her eyes again. Bugger. At least there couldn't be much mascara left to stream down her face. She could only just whisper "I couldn't get back in" She wiped a tear from her cheek. "I don't want you to be alone, Gene. Couldn't stand it if I thought you'd be alone. I'd choose to stay here rather than think of you the way I said……" She lifted her head and met his eyes. His glorious pools of blue, glistening back at her. But he quickly looked away.

"Yeah, well, maybe that's what I deserve Bolls. Any road, I came here to say, thing is, I think you're too emotionally involved with the Layton thing, so I don't think you should come back to work until you're, er, sorted, you know, in your 'ead, like"

"What?? What are you saying? Are you suspending me??" Alex was stunned.

"S'for your own good Bolls. Get sorted out, fighting fit, like, you know, then come back when you're ready" Gene didn't, or couldn't, look her in the eye, shuffling on the spot.

Alex felt the rage surfacing again; she'd bloody well apologised to him. She took a breath about to retaliate, but she couldn't do this, not now; no fight left. The tears welled up in her eyes but she blinked them away.

Her voice cracked, "Gene, please don't do this, you're shutting me out again. Please don't. Please?" She was crying now, hating herself for letting him see her tears.

Gene narrowed his eyes, finally looking at her, "You're not fit for the job Alex. Not like this" His voice was terse, abrupt.

"Oh God, Gene, please, please don't do this to me. I can't be hurt by you anymore ….. I …. I ………"

"What are you on about? What?" He looked puzzled by her words, her emotion.

"Gene, I .…. I …."

"What?"

"I …."

"Bloody spit it out woman!"

She let out a sob, "Oh damn you Gene Hunt,… I lov …."

Her head spun, stopping the words before they left her mouth, feeling a wave of nausea envelope her. She was almost angry for saying it, for feeling it. She buried her head in her hands and cried, her body trembling.

"Bloody 'ell Bolls. … Alex"

Gene moved forwards and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into his chest, her body shaking with the sobs. She felt the warmth of his body, the pounding of his very real heart; she breathed in his familiar musky smell, comforting her once again. He hugged her close and nuzzled into her hair, rocking her in his arms.

"Come on love, don't be blubbing again, that's not worth crying about is it?"

Alex was sniffing and sobbing, "We keep…_sob_ ... fighting, …_sob_ … and I feel more … _sob_ … distant from you … _sob_ … all the time" the pain was too much, she shuddered, crying like a child, "Oh Gene, … _sniff_ … you're the only thing I have here."

"C'm 'ere. Jesus, Alex, what am I gonna do with you…." His voice was soft, almost sad.

Alex attempted to wipe the tears from her face, looking up at Gene. She stopped at what she saw there. His face was downcast, as though he knew her agony all too well.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere love, you can be sure of the manc lion. You know, you're alright, for a posh tart that is"

A smile glanced across Alex's lips; it felt for the first time in a long time.

Gene dipped his head until his nose was almost touching Alex's. She held her breath, not daring to move in case he backed off. She slowly moved her face to him, urging him to move closer still. His heart thumped harder against her chest, some kind of strange duel with her own racing heartbeat. She pushed her arms under his jacket and around his back, drawing his body to hers. He groaned, barely audible but she felt it, low and husky.

"Alex……."

"Ssshhh, don't …."

He lifted his hand and gently touched her cheek, traced along her jaw, where make-up tinged tears hung, waiting to fall. All the time his eyes searched her face, looking for what?

"Gene…." She tilted her head more towards his face, towards his lips. Gene met her gaze, understanding, and brushed his lips over hers. Alex gasped, opening her mouth, hungry for him; the rushing of blood in her ears was unsettling. She was barely able to believe this was happening, despite the fact that it was, and at that precise moment Gene's hand was feeling its way over her arse; the other entwined in her hair, pulling her yet closer; crushing open mouths together, tongues searching, bodies impatient with desire. She reached up and clung to his broad shoulders, allowing her weight to be taken by him. Wanting to be taken by him…

The banging.

Again.

The bloody banging.

Alex tore her mouth from Gene, gasping for air, "'S the door", her voice was husky, sultry.

"Fuck 'em" Gene growled, nuzzling into Alex's neck, nipping at her flesh.

"Guv! Guv, you in there?" Ray's voice came from the other side of the door.

"I'll bloody well kill Carling for this" Gene groaned, "Hold onto your knickers Raymondo" he shouted over his shoulder. Then quieter, "We're not done here Bolly, not by a long shot" He raised his eyebrows at Alex, and strode to the door.

Alex was breathing hard, her back against the kitchen worktop, holding on with both hands beside her, still reeling with the hang-over and the incredible passionate kiss from Gene.

She could hear Gene talking to Ray and Chris but couldn't make out the words. She suspected Gene was explaining away her absence. Well, she could hardly waltz through looking as rough as hell, hung-over with make-up and hair askew, but at the same time with her face flushed and lips swollen from one of the best kisses she'd ever had. Gene walked back into the kitchen, a frown on his face. Ray and Chris were still talking at the door.

"Right Bolls, you're not gonna like this, but I'm telling ya anyways. We've had a call, another associate of Layton's has been found dead, murdered it looks like. I'm gonna go with Ray and Chris to check out the scene … "

"I'll come with you … " Alex interrupted.

"No, Alex. Please. Leave us to do this one tonight. You've been through a lot these last couple of days" Gene held Alex's arm, his voice quieter, "Look, I'll come back here later and fill you in on what we find. If you're up to it that is?"

"Gene, I'm fine. Honestly" She touched his hand, at least that would give her time to freshen up, even sober up a bit more. Smiling, she said "I'd like you to come back later"

With a glance towards the door, he planted a kiss on Alex's nose, resting his head on her forehead, "Unfinished business, Bolls" his growl stirring something deep in Alex, sexy as hell she thought.

She watched him march out of her kitchen, her heart still beating, as real as anything she could ever remember. Still smiling, she brought her fingers up to her lips, where the memory of Gene lingered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. Total Eclipse of The Heart

**TITLE: ****Total Eclipse of the Heart**

**AUTHOR: bolly69**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or concept; they belong to the BBC/Ashley/Matthew, etc.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Deep breath readers, are you ****sitting comfortably? Then we'll begin….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5**

Gene strode away from the Quattro with Ray and Chris hot on his heels, as they made their way towards a patch of waste ground adjacent to the river, the crime scene they were here to investigate. The cold air nipped at Gene's face, a stark contrast to the warmth he'd felt only a short time ago in Alex's kitchen, her flushed face against his, hot mouth open, inviting. Christ she was an enigma that woman; cruel and cutting one minute, passionate and on fire the next. And bloody everything else in between. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought she'd ever want him or that she'd respond as she had to him; he could never have imagined how she'd taste, or that she'd feel so bloody good in his arms. Jesus, she was giving him the horn just thinking about her, his head spinning with thoughts of her, of wanting her, no needing her; her enchanting smile, her hypnotic hazel eyes, her sleek hands on his body, the contour of her pert arse and tits, ... oh sweet Jesus, her tits …… "Oh, get out me 'ead, Bolls, I've got work to do…." his voice, hoarse, scolded her quietly.

"What was that Guv?" Ray called over to him.

"Huh? Oh… er… boots, hope me bloody boots don't get covered in this shit, Raymondo" Gene motioned to the muddy earth they were walking through. Covered quite well he thought.

Gene stopped by a body, splattered with mud and vomit.

"William Lee Guv, known as Stan on the streets. No witnesses as far as we can see. Found by a tramp looking for somewhere to bed down for the night. Would look like an OD except for the drag marks in the mud" Ray nodded to the scarred ground around the body "and uniform got a scrap of paper out of his fingers, had some numbers on, but we're not sure what they are yet. Used to have dealings with Layton, but got more into drugs himself than supplying and paying up."

"Right then, you two better start asking questions on the street. Use your contacts Raymondo. Let's see if we can come up with something while we're waiting for forensics to come back. I'll head back to the station, see if there's anything about him in Layton's file."

Well, there was no point hanging around in the cold. It looked like the usual story, small time dealer and suspected overdose, drug paraphernalia found next to the body. Cut and dried as far as CID were concerned. Apart from the connections to Layton, that would require further investigation.

But not tonight. Definitely not tonight; Gene had something warm waiting for him.

Alex.

**XXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The road between Fenchurch East and Luigi's was deserted as Gene turned the Quattro into it. Passing the station, he turned at Luigi's corner and parked the car out of sight behind the restaurant. Gene walked to the front of Alex's building and stopped, drawing on his cigarette in the darkness he looked up at her window. Although there was a light on he was unsure of what to do, whether to go to her or go to the station as he had told Ray and Chris. He knew what he wanted to do; he wanted to race up the stairs and take Alex in his arms, smother her with kisses, to make long slow love to her, to hear her gasp and cry out his name, to feel her tremble with pleasure given freely by him, and then to wake in the morning with her in his arms. But what if he fucked up again and they ended up fighting instead? He threw his cigarette to the ground and stubbed it out with his boot.

Gene took the stairs to Alex's flat quickly but silently. The last thing he needed tonight was to have to explain his presence to Luigi. He knocked quietly on Alex's door and waited. He knocked again, this time louder. No answer. Bugger. Had she gone to bed? Or gone out? She'd probably forgotten all about him by now. Maybe she hadn't expected him to show up again. He sighed, leaning his head on the door frame, wondering what might have happened if Ray and Chris hadn't turned up earlier. Oh, give it up Gene, she's way out of your league. You caught her off guard, vulnerable, probably still pissed for Christ's sake, that's the only reason she gave you the time of day, you stupid bastard. Wearily, he turned back to the stairs, resigned to returning to his cold, empty house. Alone.

The sound of the chain being slid off the door almost stopped him breathing.

He turned to look. The door opened to a shining, polished face timidly smiling out at him. Alex looked so much better than before; refreshed and renewed.

"Hello you" She whispered, but her voice was light, welcoming.

"Bolls. Thought I'd fill you in on what we found" He was nervous, but stepped into the open door. Bloody hell, the Manc Lion was nervous?!

**XXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Gene had left with Ray and Chris, Alex had stayed in her kitchen for some time, going over their encounter; she still couldn't quite believe it had happened. Maybe it was another vivid dream within her coma, and she'd soon wake up and be all alone fighting with this crazy 80's world and the constructs in it. But it felt so real. She felt so real, so very much alive with her heart pounding and the blood coursing through her veins.

Eventually Alex took a welcome hot shower, to remove the remnants of her hangover and the make-up and tears from her face. Feeling invigorated, she dressed casually in jeans and her favourite blue sloppy sweater. She made herself a toasted cheese sandwich and a mug of hot chocolate, and settled in front of the TV, wondering if Gene would come back to her tonight; praying he would. It had been so long since she'd felt loved, desired. Yes there had been a drunken one night stand but it had been no more than that, just stupid drunken sex that wasn't even that great; it hadn't filled the void. There hadn't even been anyone for months, no years, in her real world. And never anyone like Gene. Gene…

She dozed again on the sofa, not for long, maybe half an hour or so during the news. The gentle knocking woke her. Alex felt her stomach flip, please let it be Gene.

He was on his way down the stairs when she opened the door, his head hung and his shoulders drooped. He had turned to her, looking relieved, his face showing signs of tiredness and the cold.

And now here he was, in her living room, on her sofa, his black coat and suit jacket on the chair, his tie loose and his top shirt button undone, with his feet up on the coffee table. She'd noted all those things in one glance as she made her way to the kitchen for the Scotch and two glasses.

Settling cross-legged on the other end of the sofa, Alex watched Gene for a while, took in the scent of him, all musky and smoky. After a swig of whisky he had laid his head back onto the sofa and closed his eyes, looking peaceful. At last. Alex took in his profile, long dark lashes, strong square jaw, soft plump lips…

"Stop bloody staring at me woman!" he opened his eyes, aware of being watched, and turned his head to her, smiling curiously.

Alex shrugged her shoulders and smiled back, blushing slightly; she'd been caught.

"So Bolls, feeling any better?" Gentle words.

"Much, thanks" Alex dropped her gaze to her feet, wondering if he knew she meant better for his kiss than from her refreshing shower and much needed sleep.

"So, did you find anything at the crime scene?" She hastily changed the subject.

"Usual. Nothing really" He looked her in the eye "I'll go over the files again, see if we missed anything. But I don't want you to worry about it, we'll get that bastard Layton this time if any of this is linked to him"

"I know. I just wish I could help…"

"No. Really love, I'll sort it. We'll sort it" he corrected himself.

Alex smiled. She knew he meant it, and those bloody tears threatened to come again.

He noticed. "Anyway Bolly, about this unfinished business…" he raised his eyebrows.

"Mm, it was decidedly unfinished I seem to recall" a grin broke across Alex's lips, "Gene…" Placing her glass on the coffee table, Alex shuffled along the sofa to Gene, tilting her head as she spoke to him, the words heartfelt, "You do know you're the only thing I have here, my rock, my anchor. Who knows, maybe even the reason I'm here" she touched his hand, the electricity between them sparking the memory of earlier. Alex looked into Gene's eyes, wanting to see every part of him, aware of her hastened breathing, her racing heart, and her trembling fingers.

"C'm 'ere you" Gene lifted his arm for Alex to snuggle under and wrapped it around her. Laying her head on his chest, she moved her arm around him, pulling him tight. Closing her eyes she felt safe and warm again. Alex could have stayed like that forever.

Eventually she spoke, "Gene? Do you think in this life there's one special person for each of us? That there is an exact fit for us, some 'ONE' that we're meant to be with? Predetermined by fate, already written? Is there 'THE' one?? Or do you think we find 'A' one who we think is the best fit? And over time we get used to them and make believe that they are 'THE ONE'. Until, of course, we do something or they do something, and then we say 'well actually they were never 'THE ONE', that's why it didn't work out'. Could we, should we, leave such an important decision purely to fate, or should we intervene? Take charge of our own destinies? Or do you think fate seems to push us towards those decisions anyway?"

She looked at Gene, huge hazel eyes shining up at him, hoping he could give her an answer. His puzzled expression told her probably not.

"I have no idea what the bloody 'ell you're going on about Bolly" He smiled, "Alex. Stop talking…" with a gentle hand he lifted her chin to his face, stared into her eyes, hazel crashing into blue, she felt herself falling, falling…

"Gene, I…"

Alex's words were stopped as Gene kissed her lips and whispered into her mouth "Will you bloody shut up…"

Alex responded to his kiss, rising up onto her knees, enveloping him in her arms, fingers entwined in his hair, never wanting to let go. She straddled him, finding a position that felt so natural to both of them, a perfect fit; all the while kissing, caressing, pulling open his shirt to feel his chest, once again witness his magnificent beating heart.

His hands were over her body, under her sweater, tracing delicate patterns on her skin, cupping her breasts, his mouth nipping at the flesh of her neck, across her shoulders; his exquisite mouth.

Alex was impatient, this was what she wanted, she knew that now, she was ready for this. She was in love with him for Christ's sake, had been for too long. And she wanted to remember every single moment of it, savour it, to take this with her, wherever she returned to. She felt his desire, ground against it, groaning, wanting it, craving it.

She began tugging at Gene's belt and trousers. "F'Christ sake woman, will you slow down!" Gene gasped, "Not here Bolls. I've waited a bloody lifetime for this; we have to do this right. Bedroom."

Alex giggled, feeling reckless. Reluctantly, she prised her body from his and stood, taking his hand and leading him through to the bedroom. Gene stopped her before they were there, pulling her towards him to kiss her deeply once more. And then he scooped her up into his arms, still kissing her hungry mouth, and carried her to the bed. He pulled her sweater over her head and dropped it to the floor. She watched him look over her, his eyes caressing every curve of her, taking in the sight before him. "Oh Alex, love…" And then his mouth was on hers again, his body over hers. Tearing his shirt from his broad shoulders, she wrapped her arms around him, felt his warmth and his pounding heart drowning out her own.

Trousers, jeans, and underwear followed Alex's sweater onto the floor. Again, Gene feasted his eyes on Alex's form, murmuring over and over 'so beautiful….'. Alex shivered, feeling at her most vulnerable, naked in front of this man, this exposed Neanderthal in front of her; this Gene Hunt, real or imagined, this man that she loved. Gene felt her tremble and held her close again, they kissed until nothing else mattered, only the two of them here tonight; fingers fumbling, gasps and giggles shared; mouths and hands exploring one another, gently stroking, teasing, biting. Loving.

"Oh Gene…" Alex's eyes glistened up at Gene as he moved over her on the bed again; his face close enough for her to feel his breath on her face.

"Alex, love…"

And then no more words were needed, with a gentle thrust he entered her; Alex gasped and her eyes became liquid again. Gene stroked her face, not moving for a moment, just staring into her eyes. Looking back into his almost translucent blue, Alex saw his eyes with more clarity than ever before; somehow unburdened. She noticed how his hair fell forwards on his forehead, small beads of sweat gathering there; he had the same comforting musky smell, but even more comforting was the feel of his skin on hers, under her fingers, the feel of him inside her. And then instinctively they were moving together as one, eyes still locked, connecting; a joining not only of bodies, but of minds, hearts and souls; making love, maybe for both of them for the very first time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I need a cuppa….!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. Only You

**TITLE: **** Only You**

**AUTHOR: bolly69**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or concept; they belong to the BBC/Ashley/Matthew, etc.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Took a while to recover after last chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter ****6**

Alex slept better than she had for a long time; she had bad dreams as usual, but was reassured by Gene's presence next to her, stroking her hair, soothing her back to sleep. They'd made exquisite languorous love again as the dawn light crept through the blinds; she'd woke to him kissing her lips, sweeping over her nose and cheeks, onto her eyes, whispering her name. He was gentle and unselfish, cradling her in his arms, softly caressing her skin, guiding her to magnificent release; Alex clung to him, drowning in passion, never wanting this night to end, a stray tear falling to her pillow as she cried out in ecstasy. And afterwards they dozed in each other's arms, content.

She eventually opened her eyes to find him watching her with a smile on his lips, still with his arms around her, their naked bodies entwined.

"'morning love" he spoke softly, kissing her forehead.

She snuggled in to him, overwhelmed by an unusual feeling, something she hadn't felt for a long time. Happy. Loved.

"Yes, a very, very good morning Gene" she replied lazily.

"Can I get you breakfast? Anything?"

"No, thank you, you already gave me everything I need…" This moment was, as the night before, perfect.

But Gene shifted uncomfortably, "Alex, look, there's work to do today, love. I'd better make a move, get back to my place, like, change clothes and stuff…" He was awkward at this. He needed to nail Layton so Alex didn't have to. Even if it meant dragging himself away from this wonderful place, this angel in his arms. But he didn't want to fuck it up the morning after the beautiful night before; he didn't want her to be hurt, disappointed in him, would she want more than he had to give?

Alex touched his cheek, "Gene, it's okay, really, you can go home, I'm fine here"

The words were kind but her eyes flickered ever so slightly. There it was, he thought, the familiar doubt. "We're good though, er, us, like?… I'm not running off…"

"Gene, we are more than good" she paused, looking wide eyed at him, wondering if this was his way out "I mean, if you want there to be an 'us'…" she held her breath waiting for his answer.

"Bloody 'ell Bolls, 'course I do. Christ, I've opened my eyes the luckiest ugly bastard in the world today"

She kissed his nose "You are not ugly, you're rugged"

"Well, whatever, I am a lucky bastard" he squeezed her tight to his chest, nuzzling her hair "it's early, how about I bring you a cuppa and you have another hour or so in bed" then playfully, "I don't want to tire you out…"

She nudged him in the ribs, "My energy levels are just fine, thank you, DCI Hunt"

"Well, better not wear you out at work today then, want to see your 'undercover' skills in action again later DI Drake"

They laughed and held each other. Then Alex pulled back slightly and looked at him, serious for a moment.

"Gene, how will it be, in work, for us?"

"Exactly the same Bolls. We'll still be a great team, and still fight like hell, and still want to rip each other's clothes off in the middle of a row. But now I know exactly what's under your clothes I'll want to do that even more" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I do love you, Eugene Hunt"

"I know Bolls"

**XXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex arrived in CID to find it almost deserted. She saw the office with new eyes this morning, the Manc Lion's kingdom, and today she was his queen; she belonged here. But what of Molly? Shaking the painful thoughts out of her mind, she settled at her desk. She learned from Shaz that Gene had been in earlier to collect Chris and Ray, and had headed out to track down more of Layton's cronies. She busied herself sorting through old case files and chatting to Shaz. Flashbacks from the night before kept appearing before her eyes, causing her so flush or smile. Christ, was she 17 again??

Mid-morning, Gene strode in with his familiar presence, the usual scowl on his face, straight into his office, slamming the door behind him. Ray and Chris hadn't returned. Curiosity was killing her, but she knew better than to disturb him until he was ready to pass on whatever information he had found.

11.42 clicked loudly into place on the white-on-black 80's flip clock on Alex's desk. Not even lunchtime yet, a long, slow, quiet day in CID. Even Ray and Chris's return didn't bring any excitement. Eventually Shaz looked up and smiled, then she tilted her head to one side.

"You alright Ma'am?? There's something different about you today, can't put my finger on it. You look, you know, peaceful like." Then remembering her place, "Sorry Ma'am"

"Do I?? That's okay Shaz, thanks" Alex laughed, and blushed slightly. Did she look different? Had a night with the Gene Genie changed her? Well, it had changed a lot of things. Maybe this was the reason she was here; to shag Gene Hunt, to tame the Manc Lion; she hadn't tamed him last night, she'd made him even more wild as far as she could see. She allowed her thoughts to wander back to the previous night, to her bed and the hot, sweaty, entwined bodies, the gasps, the sighs, the cries of pleasure. She smiled, her thoughts amusing her.

"Something funny you'd like to share with the rest of us Bolls?" Gene was at his door, a wicked glint in his eye. Shit. He was enjoying this; he bloody well knew why she was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh, er, no, just something I read in the paper this morning, er, just remembered it now….." Bastard! Alex picked up a file and pretended to read through it, hoping to divert attention from her.

"Well, seeing as you're so busy, evidence room, now" He strode out of the office, not waiting for her.

"What? But …" She followed, walking double time to catch up with him. What was he playing at? Had he found something?

Ray leaned back in his chair, drawing on his cigarette, slowly shaking his head, "I don't know what's up with those two, but something's bloody kicking off. It's not bloody right."

Gene was already pushing the door open when she turned the corner and saw him. With a glance back at her he vanished into the evidence room. Alex followed him in and saw he was at the back of the room behind the shelf of huge ancient technology, his back turned towards her.

"Gene?" She walked towards him.

He turned and reached out, taking her hand in his, pulling her to him into a tight embrace.

"Wanted to do this properly Bolls, couldn't in there with that lot hanging about. C'm'ere…"

He kissed Alex with force, hungry but gentle, caring, loving….

Alex's hands pushed up into his hair, messing it up, pulling him down to her.

"Well, Guv, I think my slow day just got so much better, been thinking about you all morning"

"Oh? All good I hope"

"mm, not _all_ good…"

**XXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fifteen minutes in the evidence room had left them both eagerly anticipating the night to come; Gene had perched on an old desk and pulled Alex onto his lap, they had kissed and allowed their hands to wander; they'd restrained themselves due to their surroundings, but both were dishevelled and breathless by the time Alex had to bring the proceedings to a halt, gasping – "Oh God, Gene, if I don't stop now, I never will…". Alex had gone to the ladies to reorganize her clothing and compose herself before returning to her desk, leaving Gene to retreat to his office to cool down.

The afternoon continued in the same slow vein, punctuated by Ray and Chris bickering, and Shaz exclaiming "Aww, babe…" every now and again at Chris. Viv wandered in to deliver case files, ending up at Alex's desk. She looked up from the file she was struggling to concentrate on, Gene filling her thoughts, as ever.

"This was left at the front desk for you ma'am. No one saw who brought it in"

He placed a brown padded envelope onto Alex's desk and shrugged apologetically.

"Thanks, Viv…" Alex picked the package up curiously, feeling the squidgy contents and studying the thick black letters spelling out her rank and name 'Detective Inspector Alexandra Drake'. Using a letter opener she split the envelope, spilling the contents onto her desk.

A wriggling mass of creamy white tumbled onto her desk, writhing, heaving as though it were one breathing entity, but individual pieces spilling onto the floor. Maggots; big, fat ones with bulbous brown heads, tiny squirming ones, twisting and moving under her papers and files, moving towards her across the desk.

Alex screamed and dropped the envelope, pushing up to her feet unsteadily, toppling her chair over at the same time, the room swirling in front of her.

Ray was the first to notice "Bloody hell, ma'am…" he rushed over and took her weight as she lost her balance.

The quiet of CID quickly became uproar, with gasps and exclamations. Enough to bring Gene out of his office.

"What the bloody he… Alex!" three large strides got him to Alex, with a nod of gratitude to Ray he pushed his arm around Alex's waist "it's okay love, I've got you…" he guided her into the kitchen and sat her at the table, "I'll get the bastard who did this to you…" he was furious, she could tell, although he was trying not to show it.

"Gene, it has to be Layton, no one else would…"

"Don't worry love, you leave it to me. Christ, Alex, I want to carry you out of here and take you home, never let you go…" he leaned forwards and kissed her lips, she placed her hand on his chest to feel his reassuring heartbeat again, her hand noticeably trembling, "Gene…" and the tears came, spilling down her cheeks.

"You okay ma'am?" Shaz breezed into the kitchen, her usual caring self, not fazed by the closeness of her superior officers, "I'll put the kettle on, eh? Would you like one too Guv?"

"No thanks Shaz. Work to do" with a longing stare into Alex's eyes and a squeeze of her hand, he marched out of the kitchen.

**XXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex left the station early, her head was still spinning; from the tenderness of Gene to the horror of the maggots. The sky was just turning dark as Alex strolled over the road towards Luigis, hands shoved in the pockets of her leather jacket, head down deep in thought. She didn't see the shadowy figure step out from a doorway behind her. His hand was over her mouth before she knew it and within it a cloth bearing a familiar nauseating sweet smell; she wanted to vomit, his voice in her right ear,

"'ello Alex. Did you like my present? My little wriggling friends?"

Layton. She panicked, eyes wide, but could do nothing.

"I've had enough of people fucking up, Alex. You pay them to do a job… anyway, I'm here to do it myself this time"

Do what??

Her legs buckled beneath her, eyelids too heavy to keep open. She forced her hands out of her jacket but her arms felt like lead, couldn't lift them to Layton's hand, couldn't push him away; his hand clamped too tight to get a clear breath. If she could only let Gene know… he'd save her… again… Gene…

… Gene.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. Is There Something I Should Know?

**TITLE: Is There Something I Should Know?**

**AUTHOR: bolly69**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or concept; they belong to the BBC/Ashley/Matthew, etc.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Apologies for the long delay, but thanks for sticking with it!**

**Again, poor Alex, and poor Gene!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7**

Gene trawled through the files and papers on Layton to find more on his connection to the two dead men. Enlisting Ray and Chris's help had seemed like a good idea, but neither knew what they were looking for; how could they, he couldn't spill his guts to them about Alex. Shit.

Lifting out yet more papers and files, Gene spotted something caught in the corner of an archive box: Layton's notebook. The one Alex had acquired from his workshop. Prising it from the box, he flicked through the dog-eared pages, scanning Layton's almost illegible scribble of tide times and docking points. Bastard Layton and his so called 'Empire'. He envisaged Alex doing the waggley-finger thing at that. He smiled. Then something scrawled in a margin inside the back cover caught his eye; it was written sideways and he had to turn the book to read it.

There it was.

In Layton's messy handwriting.

One word.

That made his head spin and his stomach churn all at the same time.

Just one word.

'Artemis'

He frowned.

The file in his desk that he had recovered from Edgehampton.

From the hot sticky vault.

That he had been trapped in.

With Alex.

Sweaty and desperate.

Hot. And sweaty.

In that red bra.

Spilling out of that red bra…

Oh Jesus…

He dragged his thoughts back to the present. Artemis. There was something in that file the government wanted to keep secret badly enough that they had their spooky bastards impersonate police officers and remove dead bodies from the morgue. Gene glanced up at his officers, oblivious to the gravity of this new revelation.

"Right you two, tea break. Go and have a cuppa then come back to these files with fresh eyes. We need to find something" Ray and Chris didn't argue, and left his office.

Unlocking his desk drawer and removing the Artemis file, Gene tried to remember what little he knew about it. Not a great deal really, other than it related to secret atomic weapon tests. What else did it involve? He remembered Alex had commented "Goddess of the Hunt" in relation to the naming of it. That had tickled him. And he was sure he'd seen a twinkle in her eye when she'd said it. That certainly had prophetic significance now in hindsight. Indeed she was, he sighed deeply at the thought of her, wanted to go to her, to know she was okay, he felt uneasy that she'd gone home alone after the maggot incident; but he needed to know what linked Layton to Artemis, to him, to Alex. Scanning the pages in the file made nothing clearer to him; he didn't understand most of it; dates and calculations and scientific mumbo-jumbo. Maybe Alex would see something he was missing. He scooped the Artemis file up and with a shout to Ray and Chris to keep going through the files, he left CID.

With long strides he crossed the road towards Alex's flat, glancing up longingly to her windows, unusually in darkness. Pausing on the pavement to let a car pass and to take one long final draw on his cigarette before throwing it to the ground and covering it with his boot. Doing so, he noticed something on the road glinting in the streetlight. Walking over to it, he squatted down and reached out to pick it up; catching his breath with the realisation of what it was.

Alex's flat key.

He'd know it anywhere; flat key, office key, and a small troll toy with peculiar hair; he'd watched her sitting twiddling it often enough, observed as her sleek fingers toyed with it, twirling it between them, sometimes smiling at it as though it brought back pleasant memories. If it was here on the road, and her flat was in darkness, where was she? A surge of blood rushed to his head, bile rose in his throat; oh god he couldn't lose her now, not now he'd found her. Pushing upright with head spinning, he tracked his eyes around the deserted street.

His voice was a pleading whisper, "Alex…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Waves.

It was the sound of waves.

On a beach. A beautiful, warm, golden-sand beach.

With blue skies and clear turquoise water.

If she could just open her eyes she'd see it.

But she wasn't warm, she was cold. Very cold.

And the ground felt hard and uncomfortable under her body.

And her head thumped, nausea rising.

And the waves thudded against something that wasn't sand.

Metal. With the smell of diesel and oil and river silt.

A strange taste in her mouth, familiar…

Blood.

Alex's stomach lurched, blood was never good.

Her head ached, spinning again, and her limbs throbbed from the restraints that tightly bound her wrists and ankles.

Alex forced opened her eyes slowly, not even sure they were open at first it was so dark. Eventually as her eyes adjusted, she made out vague shapes of where she was; what she was in. The hull of a barge.

Something familiar…

Just like the one she was shot in.

Layton's. Oh God…

Suddenly she remembered walking home, still shaken by the delivery of maggots, but with the giddy anticipation of Gene coming home to her later.

She didn't hear or see Layton as the wad of cloth closed over her mouth; sickeningly sweet; her eyelids too heavy to stay open.

And now here, cold and afraid.

So this is how it ends, as it began.

Alex cried, silent tears falling down her face. She cried for Molly, that she had failed to get back to her, blaming herself, silently apologizing to her daughter; she cried for Gene, that she had battled him and here for so long, and they had finally found each other only to lose him now, for him to lose her; and she cried for herself, for feeling so alone, so afraid, like a child, like little Alex all over again who had just lost her parents.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" she shifted her body, moved into a foetal position, rocking to comfort herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She'd drifted into unconsciousness again, coming round to the sound of footsteps. She prayed it was Gene, or one of the team, but she was disappointed; a kick to her hip confirmed that. Layton was back. She let out a low moan, the pain lingering in her cold muscles.

"Wakey wakey Alex. Now, what am I gonna do with you?"

Alex tried to speak, her voice hoarse and breaking, "Layton, what do you want from me?"

"Oh, Alex. Don't you know? You're a clever girl, Alex. Haven't you worked it out yet? I didn't expect DCI Hunt to figure it out, stupid northern bastard copper. But I expected more of you Alex" His voice was whiney, mocking.

Alex couldn't think straight, make sense of his words, "Why were you involved with the Prices? Why do you ask for me in the future? Ask for me by name? Why me? That day?"

"The future, Alex? Today, tomorrow, now, then – it's all meaningless. All of it. And you still don't know?" He laughed, a bitter, hoarse rattle in his chest. "They didn't tell you, did they?"

"Tell me what? Who?" Now her head was spinning, "tell me…"

"They don't want you around Alex. Get rid of you and they can dethrone Hunt. Artemis wasn't about nuclear weapons Alex. The government didn't lie about that"

"…Artemis… The file… Goddess of the Hunt…"

"Yeah, that'll be you then Alex…" he laughed, a shrill twisted laugh.

"…what was… is… Artemis…"

"You'll know soon enough Alex. Once Hunt has no purpose to be here anymore…" he paused, and took in a hiss-like breath, "Do you think time is a straight line Alex? That you travel along it can never to go back to any point in that line? Mm? What if, just what if time was like a big bubble, and you could touch any point in time whenever you wanted? For whatever you wanted."

Alex's eyes were wide, half in panic and half in the knowledge of how unhinged Layton actually sounded, "What? You're insane Layton. This is all in my head, and I don't know why, but I'm going to wake up and see my daughter again, and go back to my real life…"

"Oh Alex. This is your real life" he laughed, his mocking cackle sending fear coursing through her again, "now be a good girl and go back to sleep, I've work to do…"

"No, please no, don't Arthur, please…"

The sweet smelling cloth covered her mouth again, she twisted her head to try to escape "…no, please… don't… no…"

Swirling blackness again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With trembling hands, Gene turned the key in the ignition of the Quattro, roaring it into life. He shouted instructions into the radio for the rest of the team, and with his heart threatening to pound out of his chest, he scoured the narrow streets nearby, frantically searching for any sign of Alex, tyres squealing as he went.

He ran a gloved hand through his hair, he couldn't lose her now, not after last night; wonderful, mind blowing, unbelievable last night. And he hadn't told her, hadn't said what he'd wanted to for the longest time; three tiny words that incapacitated him so much that he couldn't speak; hadn't told her that he loved her. And he did. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach, a long forgotten ache that he thought would never revisit; this time, maybe for the first time, not just the butterflies of youthful enthusiasm on the realisation of being part of a couple; this was different, the real thing, like a thunderbolt from above, borne from knowing and understanding and respecting someone, for seeing them for who they truly are, faults and perfections; an evolution from the pure Manc Lion lust he felt when he first met Alex into something far more. Love.

And now that ache was great, from fear of losing her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" his fist thumped the steering wheel, wanting to stop, rewind, to the time when Alex was safe and with him, last night, in his arms.

Gradually his circuit became wider and took him away from Fenchurch East. He didn't know where he was driving to but he drove anyway, had to do something, anything, to feel less helpless, his steel blue eyes tinged red and staring at the streets ahead; for if he stopped staring, then the tears would surely come.

No, he wouldn't lose her now. He'd find her, and if Layton was behind this he'd pay…

The crackle of the radio and Ray's voice made him jump. "Guv, you there?"

"What Ray?" his voice monotone, locking down those emotions that were fighting to be free.

"Guv, we've had a report that Layton was spotted by the river a couple days ago. Near those old boats he used to own…"

Gene interrupted, "Meet me there Ray. Now"

Bastard Layton. If he had done anything to Alex, harmed her, touched her… With a handbrake turn and smoking tyres, Gene steered the Quattro towards Tower Bridge and the other side of the river.

And hopefully to Alex.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	8. Don't Dream it's Over

**TITLE: Don't Dream it's Over**

**AUTHOR: bolly69**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or concept; they belong to the BBC/Ashley/Matthew, etc.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This was meant to be the last chapter, but I over-ran. So here we are at the penultimate chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 8**

Voices, mumbling in the dark.

Was it her imagination? Remnants of a dream?

Alex tried hard to pull herself back to consciousness.

No, there were definite voices. What were they saying? They weren't clear enough to make out, but they were coming closer. Oh God, what was Layton up to? What did he want? And who was here with him now?

"Here!" someone called out, "she's in here. Take my torch…"

She slowly blinked her eyes open, sight adjusting to see the outline of a man above her again; the clown, oh God, not the clown. A wave of nausea enveloped her, head spinning again.

She held back a sob, "…no…" firm hands gripped her shoulders, her arms; lifting her.

Gently. A hand movement and the ropes that bound her limbs fell away. She blinked again to force her eyes to work, to focus, to see her rescuer. The figure had floppy hair, broad shoulders, a familiar scent; smoke, whisky. The husky voice whispering her name.

Gene.

"I've got you Alex… you're safe love… never letting you out of my sight again…" and then he pushed his head close to hers, and whispered into her hair "…love you Alex… love you"

"Gene… is it really you… am I dreaming this …?"

He placed his lips on her forehead, longer than he needed to, she was trembling, "No, it's real love, I've got you now. I'm taking you home" his voice was low.

"Layton…?"

"Not here love. Probably buggered off when the squad cars got here. Uniform and our lot have been searching the boats. But we've got you now. I've got you now. Did he… hurt you?"

"He just scared me, that's all, aching muscles and a pounding head, but I'll be fine. I'll be fine now Gene" She looked up at him, his strong jaw stuck out in defiance, or was it in protection, possession? He looked down at her and she saw soft blue eyes, filled with relief, and something more…

Alex held tightly on to him as he carried her out of the dank musty boat into the cool night air and to the Quattro. Finally safe inside, she closed her eyes and leant her head back onto the headrest, running over in her head the words Layton had said. Was he insane? What if some of it was true… No, she couldn't think about that now, had to clear her head of him for now, and instead turned to Gene, her saviour. Again.

"Take me home Gene, please…and hold me safe again…" the tears spilled over her cheeks, as Gene roared the Quattro into life and drove quickly away from the river.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You sure you're okay love?" Gene handed Alex a steaming mug of tea and sat next to her on her sofa. She was in her robe, hair wrapped in a towel; the first thing she'd wanted to do was shower away the stench of Layton and the boat.

"I will be Gene, I will be" she nodded, hugging the hot mug to warm her hands.

"I meant it you know, I'm not letting you out of my sight 'til that bastard's caught"

"Gene, we can't live like that, in fear of him, I have to try to be normal"

"Won't be for long Alex, we'll nail him soon, I promise you that" He glanced down with this statement, sadness on his face, "I was scared I'd lost you Alex. So scared I felt sick" he looked into her eyes, fiercely direct "right here in my stomach" he jabbed with his fist, "I can't lose you Alex, not now, not ever. I love you, and I'm never gonna stop telling you. I love you Alex, nothing else matters anymore…"

Placing her mug on the coffee table, and with eyes filling with tears, she wrapped her arms around him, face close to his, "Gene, sshh, I love you too, we don't have to be apart ever again," She held him close, remembering his warmth, breathing in his comforting smell, kissing his hair, down his face and finally his lips, as a tear tracked down her cheek, "I know now I've accepted this world and that I'm staying here. So now it's time to make it home… say goodbye to my daughter and hello to a new life. To you…" Alex was wracked with sobs, feeling so much grief and love together.

"I know, love…" He pulled her in tight, so tight she thought she'd stop breathing, clinging to each other, as though their lives depended on it, as though trying to meld into one whole being, no longer two incomplete separate entities.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex woke, attempted to stretch her limbs out but couldn't; she was still entwined in Gene's arms, in her bed; their bed now she supposed; instead she shuffled closer to him, feeling safe and loved. She had dozed on the sofa with him for a while and had been vaguely aware of being carried to bed, exhausted and drained, but ultimately at ease. He'd patiently removed her clothing, undressed himself, and climbed into bed with her, wanting no more than to just hold her.

He hadn't moved all night, every time the bad dreams disturbed her, he was there again shushing her back to sleep, his lips caressing her to peace, his arms holding her close.

And now in the dim morning light, she traced his features as he slept next to her, on her pillow. His floppy mane, his broad forehead and those eyebrows that he'd waggled so many times at her suggestively. She smiled and continued her journey; his closed lids and beautiful long dark lashes that hid his pools of steel blue; his strong straight nose, down to his oh so perfect lips, his kissable pouty lips.

"You staring at me again Bolls?" his eyes were still closed.

"Yes Guv, I am. Gonna arrest me?" She teased, breathily.

His blue eyes opened and he smiled at her. "No, but I am gonna have to kiss you"

"I was just thinking about kissing YOU"

"Great minds, Bolls" He kissed her nose, then gently on her lips. She responded and the kiss became firmer, lips parting, tongues searching.

Eventually he pulled back slightly "'morning Alex. How are you today?"

"I'm good thanks, wonderful actually, with you here, like this"

"Love you Alex, you know that don't you?"

"Yes Gene, I do know. You don't have to keep telling me, you know? And I love you Gene, so much" her fingers traced his cheek tenderly.

"I'll never stop telling you Alex, not after yesterday"

He leaned in and kissed her again, causing a single tear to fall from her eye, sideways.

He wrapped her in his arms and positioned himself over her, covering her in kisses, kissing away her tears, and her worries, making her head spin again. Her arms curled around his shoulders, holding onto him, kissing him back with pure passion.

And then he was making love to her, slowly, gently; exquisitely. Alex felt she could stay like this forever, in his arms, enveloped in his warmth, taking her to pleasures she had never experienced, making her feel buoyant, weightless; limbs entwined, glistening with sweat, her breathing shallow; her small gasps disclosing where she was headed; every fibre of her body tingling, alight with desire.

Gene slowed his movements more, accentuating his presence within her. Lifting his head, he kissed her lips gently, and kept his face close to hers. Alex opened her eyes, those huge hazel orbs, liquid once again, shining up at him; he held her gaze.

"Gene, my Gene… ohh… " her fingers pushed through his hair

And still their eyes were locked, souls crashing together, connecting.

"Alex, oh sweet beautiful Alex… look at me, see who I am… yours Alex, always… "

His eyes filled, making the blue dance even more; her tears flowed freely, falling from the corners of her eyes, tumbling into her hair, onto her pillow, as orgasm ripped through her body, pulsing into him, causing him to shudder into her. Finally breaking their gaze, he dropped his head to her shoulder, breathing hard, but not letting her go. Never letting her go.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

CID was buzzing, not least with chat of how frantic Gene had been when Alex was missing, and how he'd been when he'd found her; they'd never seen him like that before, not even Ray and Chris. They'd arrived in CID together later than usual, Gene hovering protectively over Alex, causing raised eyebrows among the team.

"Right you lot, enough of the chatter. There's a bastard waiting to be caught out there, and today will be his lucky day. Use every contact and nonce to find me Layton" With a nod to Alex, he retreated to his office, leaving the blinds open so he could keep an eye on her.

The day passed frustratingly slowly with little news filtering back; Alex shared many mugs of tea with Shaz, along with bars of chocolate thrown onto the desk from a passing Gene. Alex wondered if Gene had had a word with Shaz, because if he wasn't shadowing her, Shaz was. She didn't mind the company today though.

By mid afternoon Shaz was busy making phone calls, and Alex was restless. She wandered into Gene's office and closed the door. He smiled up at her.

"Now then Bolls, what can I do for you?"

"Oh you can do many, many things for me Guv…" she walked to his side of the desk and perched on the edge, enticingly close to Gene.

"Alex, behave now, we're at work. And it won't take much encouragement for me to rip your clothes off and shag you right here on my desk"

She giggled and placed her hand on his. Surprisingly he curled his fingers around hers and held her back; she'd expected him to pull away.

"You know what Bolls, every time I look at you I want to put my arms around you, kiss you all over, never stop…"

"How do you think I feel when I see you Gene? In here you're the Guv and they're all scared of you. But I know how gentle you can be, what you can do to me…"

"And what you do to me Bolls, make me weak as a kitten" he covered her hand with his other hand, "and d'ya know what? I don't care that I'm turning into a great soft nancy, coz I love ya" he stood up and put his arms around her, kissing her lips softly, not caring that Shaz and the few remaining officers could see.

"Gene… I… here…" Alex couldn't believe this, him.

"Sshh bolly-kecks and just kiss me… don't give a shit what they think…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex returned to her desk, flushed and heart pounding, eyes scanning the room for reaction. Only Shaz spoke, "Ma'am, hope you don't mind me asking, but are you and the Guv… well, an item, like…?"

Alex smiled, "I think we are Shaz, yes" she paused, smiling broadly, "and I think I'm actually happy for the first time since I got here"

"Aww, Ma'am, you and the Guv…" Shaz beamed back at her.

"I know Shaz, I know" Alex dropped her head down, grinning like a shy schoolgirl, admitting her feelings.

The moment was broken as Ray's voice fuzzed over the radio, "Guv, Guv… we've found him… Southbank… Layton…"

Gene strode out of his office and snatched the radio up from the desk, "Good work Raymondo, on our way".

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Quattro screeched to a halt next to a slipway to the river, and Gene and Alex jumped out, running down to the riverbank, following the sounds of Ray and Chris shouting. They were exchanging gunfire with Layton who was hidden among the concrete pillars under the walkway. Alex and Gene positioned themselves behind a slipway with the others.

"Let me talk to him, I can get him to come out, I know I can" Alex wasn't as confident as she made herself sound.

"No, Bolls, he doesn't deserve a second chance, least of all from you" Gene then directed his booming voice at Layton, "Come out Layton, you bastard" Gene, his usual subtle self.

"Gene!" Alex scolded, then turning her attention back to Layton, "Arthur, please, put your weapon down and come out. They're looking for a fatality outcome here, don't give them it, please come out"

"Shut up Alex, shut the fuck up" Layton screamed, sounding more insane than ever, "I'll kill all of you Alex, once you're out to the way I can kill all of them…"

He darted between the concrete pillars, firing as he went.

"Right, I've had enough of this shit…" Gene stood up and paced forwards, firing at Layton.

"Gene, no…!" Alex screamed after him but was held back by Ray.

She watched him move closer to Layton, and watched as Layton fell to the ground, as if in slow motion; and in that split second saw Gene twitch and look down, just a glance, but it was there. She watched as his knees gave way and down onto them he went. Alex froze, the others were running towards Layton to subdue him, and it took Alex all her strength to move towards Gene, now lying on his side, a shock of scarlet rapidly spreading across his white shirt.

She knelt beside him, cradling his head in her hands, pushing his blonde hair away from his face, his blue eyes pale and watery. She attempted to apply pressure to stem the flow of blood, hot sticky liquid oozing through her fingers.

"Gene…" a sob took the end of his name from her lips, "oh Gene… no… not like this…"

"Alex…" he whispered her name, his eyes pleading with her. She didn't hear him take a breath in.

"No, Gene, no… please… just hold on… please, hold on… for me… Gene"

Shaz was beside her, holding her shoulders "Ma'am, Layton's dead, Ma'am…" Shaz gulped as she looked at Gene, "ambulance is on its way… don't worry Ma'am, the Guv'll be ok… won't he Ma'am?"

Alex sobbed, "No, Shaz, I don't think he will…" She bent her head and kissed his forehead, her tears falling onto his face, so pale now, cupped by her trembling hands.

Looking up to the sky, with fluffy white clouds rolling by, the world still turning although it should have stopped in respect; she screamed, "No! No! This isn't fair!" She drew a long breath in, "Come on! Take me home! Layton's dead, here in 1982, so how can he shoot me in 2008?"

"Ma'am, don't… I'll get Ray…" Shaz hurried away.

Alex continued her cry of injustice, "Take me home! If I can't have Gene, then I don't want to stay here…" and now her voice was a whisper, as though the life force had been pulled from her, "please, just take me home…"

Everything swirled black, her last vision before unconsciousness was of Ray, Chris and Shaz approaching, concern on their faces as she slowly placed her head to rest on Gene. Her Gene.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	9. Against All Odds

**TITLE: Against All Odds**

**AUTHOR: bolly69**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or concept; they belong to the BBC/Ashley/Matthew, etc.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Here we are at the end my friends. It's been a year since I started this, it's taken longer than I thought it would but I hope you've enjoyed the journey as much as I have. I hope I've done our pair justice. X**

**(For everyone who wishes ep 8 had a different final 5 mins!)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 9**

The familiar bleep.

How many times had she heard it now; real or imagined?

Bleep.

The kind of regular bleep that hospital monitors make. To show you're still alive. That you're not dead.

Bleep.

Alex's eyelids were heavy, too heavy to open, her limbs not moving, mouth dry.

Bleep.

"…thank you nurse, I'll speak to her now…"

Was that the doctor? Who was he talking about?

Bleep.

"Alex? Alex, I'm Dr. Taylor and I think you can hear me. You seem to be regaining consciousness but you'll probably be confused for a little while, that's due to your medication and is normal. Your colleague is in the next room, but he's still in a coma."

Bleep.

Slowly she opened her eyes to the brightly lit hospital room, blinking to focus.

"…Gene…?"

Bleep. Bleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Over the next two days Alex regained her strength, forcing a speedy recovery, if only to get out of her bloody hospital bed and be wheeled to Gene's bedside.

She'd cried the first time she'd seen him; laying there, so pale, so still, when he should have been shouting and cursing and stomping around in his boots. "Oh, my love, where are you, in there?" she touched his forehead, fingered his hair, "come back to me Gene, please come back... ".

After a week Alex was declared fit to be discharged and to return to light duties at work. Released one bright sunny morning, she didn't leave straight away but called into Gene's room, as she had done at every opportunity during her stay. She sat by his bed and held his hand.

"I have to go today Gene, I don't want to leave you in here on your own, but I have to return to work, to some semblance of normality" she gulped away a sob, not wanting to leave him in this place, wanting him to feel she was always there, "but I promise I'll come here every day, every single day to see you, 'cause I think you can hear me, I believe you know I'm here. If I could I'd climb in that bed next to you and hold you, never let you go" she fought back tears, not wanting to leave him with tears. Tousling his fringe on his brow, she kissed his cheek, "I love you Gene Hunt, I love you. Goodbye my love, but only for a little while…" moving her kiss to his lips, she quietly left his room.

And she was true to her word, visiting him daily, sometimes during a slow day at work, but usually most evenings, and always with enthusiasm to see him. She found herself filling him in on the crimes of the day, or reading him the latest gossip or headlines; she had attempted to read classical literature to him, trying to instil culture, but soon realised he'd be swearing at her in his coma and wanting to shag Elizabeth Bennett. She'd fallen easily into taking care of him; holding his hand, brushing his hair, sponging cool water onto his dry lips, shaving away his stubble, loving him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The ritual went on into the third month, Alex attentively visiting whenever she could, willing him to come round, to return to her.

One Saturday in July Alex arrived early at the hospital armed with magazines and fruit, intending to stay with Gene until they kicked her out late that night; she had the whole day free, what better way than to spend it with Gene? She was dressed casually in Jeans, with little make up, her hair tied back in a tail, making her look younger than her years.

She greeted Gene in her usual way, "Hello Guv, I'm here again" kissing him gently, squeezing his hand, then busied herself tidying his bedside cabinet, straightening his bedclothes, settling into the large easy chair next to him. She read aloud the days gossip columns and scandals, informed him of the weather forecast and the sport scheduled for the weekend. Leaving him only to make tea in the small ward kitchen and chat to the now familiar staff, she was content to stay with him.

By mid afternoon Alex was flagging, and so laid her head on Gene's hand and dozed, again a familiar routine, drawing in his smell, what was left of it minus the smoke and whisky. She visited a regular dream; her and Gene in the Quattro, fighting crime, arguing, laughing, living…

Feeling something move under her cheek, she stirred from her slumber; her own hand probably… no, she knew where her hands were and wiggled her fingers confirming the movement wasn't hers. She blinked her eyes open, wondering if it was part of the dream or her imagination. No, it wasn't; Gene's fingers were twitching. Eyes wide she sat upright and stared. His hand moved, fingers twitched more so.

"Gene? Gene, love, can you hear me? Gene? It's Alex, I'm here…" she placed her hand on his still moving hand.

She searched his face for something… his lips quivered, formed a shape…

"…Bolls…" no more than a whisper, but it was there.

A sob escaped from Alex's lips, "Gene…" a tear fell from her face.

Her hand was on his cheek, gently, trembling, touching him.

Gene's eyes flickered and opened. It took him a second but then he looked at her.

"Alex, love…" his voice a hoarse whisper.

"Sshh don't speak, I'll get the nurse", sob, "Gene…" she kissed his mouth, feeling his lips move under hers at last.

Weakly he shook his head, "No, don't leave Alex… stay with me… could hear you… everything… you always came…"

"Yes, I've been here with you. Oh my love, you've been away ten weeks. Ten long weeks. I've missed you…"

"I'm back now Bolls… too long away… too long without holding you, making love to you…"

Alex flushed, she should have known that would be one of the first things on his mind, but she smiled, "Plenty of time for that Gene, you need to build your strength up first" she glanced away, hoping that wouldn't be too long; she had missed him too and the things he did to her, the things she did to him... God, she was even starting to think like him.

Looking back at him, she took a deep breath, dreading the words she was about to say, "Gene, there's something I have to tell you. I can't explain it and I don't understand it, but it's happened" she started to cry.

"Alex? Hey, come on love, you can tell me. It's okay. Whatever it is" his voice was still a whisper.

"Gene, oh where do I begin? You'll think I'm insane, and I wouldn't blame you for thinking that. Christ I've thought it more times than I care to imagine… but you… we…" Alex gulped hard, trying to find the words, "Gene, it may be my fault; maybe I wished for it and maybe it came true. I was selfish, and I never thought of the consequences for you…"

"Bolls?"

"Oh God Gene, you haven't just missed ten weeks…" she couldn't look at him anymore, eyes hooded looking down, "You see Gene" her voice cracked, unsure of her next words, "Oh Gene, I got back, I came back to Molly… and the future…"

"Wha…?"

She kept talking, perhaps to stop his words, "Gene, you came too. It's…" gulp, "it's 2008"

Silence. Her teary eyes looked up at him, waiting for the accusations of insanity, of being a liar or a weirdo. Ten weeks of wondering how this would go didn't make it any easier.

"Gene…?" a cracked whisper was all she could manage.

Gene looked at her like he'd been shot all over again, disbelief and pain. But mostly shock. "Bloody 'ell Bolls. What am I supposed to think of that? Christ on a bike…"

Alex felt her heart sink, nausea swirling in her stomach, but continued through her tears, trying to cover the cracks, "There's a… a job for you… you were transferred in as Super" deep breath, and continue, "Gene, I can't explain it any more than I could explain my presence in your world. And I know it's scary and it'll take some getting used to… but I'll help bring you up to speed… and Molly and Evan know of you, that I… that you're very special to me… and they'll help too… and it's so much for you to take in… and I'll understand if you need some space to get used to it…" a pause and a gulp, "but I'm not sorry… that you're here with me…"

He slowly lifted his hand to cup her face, "Don't cry Bolls" his face was kind, tender, "You better start telling me about the future then, is it like Star Wars?" he smiled.

She kissed him, grateful he was taking this better than she had, feeling guilty that she'd once called him a construct, doubted his very being.

He pulled away briefly, lifting an eyebrow as he spoke, "Super eh? Bloody 'ell, I'll have to get 'em whipped into shape, just like the old days" he smiled, "just one more thing - what car do I get?"

A half sob, half laugh came out of Alex's mouth, "Gene!" smiling coyly at him, "You are incorrigible!" she kissed him again, "You got a Lexus actually, better spec than mine too!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex stirred, stretching silky limbs out across the large sumptuous bed, blinking awake to the soft sunshine glinting around elegant curtains, highlighting the bright and airy hotel suite in which she'd spent a wonderful night with Gene; the most wonderful night. She allowed her thoughts to drift back to the night before; to her and Gene sharing gentle passion, making exquisite love in this bed; hot perspiring bodies with limbs entwined, tender words whispered as they moved together, clinging on to one another, loving, completely, until they were spent; she'd cried as her orgasm ripped through her, wracking her body; such sweet blissful release, all the while Gene cradling her in his arms. She purred at the memory, and smiled that the recollection of her pleasure had made her purr; the Manc Lion's lioness.

The bedroom door opened quietly, and a tray was edged around it followed by Gene.

"Hey you…" Alex whispered to him.

"Alex… sorry love, did I wake you…?"

She shook her head, "No, I was awake… just thinking about you actually…"

"Oh?" Gene raised an eyebrow.

"Mm… what do you have there?"

Placing the tray down next to her he positioned himself on the bed, "Breakfast love. Need to keep our strength up if we're gonna stay in bed all week…"

Alex giggled and reached over to steal from the tray, "Strawberries! Oh Gene! You are good to me!"

"I know, too bloody good, gone all poncey I think…" but he planted a kiss on her forehead. "Oh here, took this with me so it didn't disturb you, it's buzzing like something in a prozzies handbag…" out of his pocket he produced her iPhone.

Alex rolled her eyes and smiled, taking the phone from his hand, "It's a text from Molly: 'Grt here in Paris! Louvre now tower later. Luv 2 u nd Gene xx' I hate text talk! I hope the teachers are keeping an eye on them. You know I was unsure about letting her go on an educational trip abroad; teenage girls on the loose with young Parisian men around…"

"She'll be fine love; she's a smart young lady. Takes after her mum"

He watched as Alex's eyes dropped, sadness flickered over her face. "Alex? Has something happened? Something changed?"

"Gene, I need to ask you something" her voice was quiet.

Gene took a deep breath in, resignation on his face, "Look love, I wondered how long you'd put up with an old dinosaur like me, and if you want to move on and get on with your own life I'll understand. Hell, I'll manage just fine, I can deal with this place… it's okay love..."

Alex looked into Gene's eyes, taking his hand in hers, "What? Is… Is that what you think? That I don't want you now that I'm back? And I thought you might not want to be tied down with a posh mouthy tart and a child… Gene…? Are you happy here? In this time? With me? And Molly…?"

"Christ Bolls, Alex, of course I am. There's no place I'd rather be. Well maybe in the boozer after a City victory over United…" he grinned, "come 'ere you dozy mare, 'course I'm happy here"

Pushing the tray out of the way, Gene bent over Alex's naked form and kissed her, kept kissing her with no intention of stopping, his strong arms around her.

Alex pulled back, tears welling in her eyes, and gazed into his steel blue eyes, so clear she was sure she could see his soul; kept on looking, mentally recording the sight before her. "It's just that, well, I wanted to tell you that I want us to be together, as a family, for good. That is" sob, "if you'll have us. Gene, if you truly do go where you're needed, then you are needed here; I need you, I'll never stop needing you… I love you…"

"Oh, Alex. I need you too, in whatever time we're in… and I love you more than I ever thought I could" his lips traced from her mouth, along her jaw and onto her neck.

"Gene?"

Pausing his kisses for a moment, "mm, yeah…?" he lifted his head to look at her, "Alex…"

"Gene, my love… I fought your time and always wanted to return here to my own time… but please, for me… " the tears fell freely now onto her pillow, into her hair. Lifting her head she kissed his lips, aware that both of them were trembling. Finally she found the word, understood what she wanted and what it meant to both of them.

"Please. Stay"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Here's to Alex and Gene, wherever, and whenever, they may be.**

**X**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
